Love and Destiny
by Arenee2006
Summary: This takes place after the Stars season. Serena has been pushed to far and runs away. College, Drama, mysterious people, what will happen?
1. Betrayal

Hey everyone glad that you took the time to come and read my story. I was originally on this site under a different pen name but I can't think of that password to save my life and my e-mail for that doesn't even work anymore! So I just decided to do my whole story over. This is a long fic so it will be in chapters. It takes place after the stars season. I hope you enjoy my story and please review!!

Disclaimer: If I owned sailor moon I would not be writing stories on the Internet I would be laying in a pile of money with hot boys serving me hot fudge sundaes!!

Love and Destiny: Prologue

By: Arenee2006

"Serena Clean your room NOW!"Ilene screamed in an irritated voice.

"Aw mom can't I do it later?" Serena yelled back to her hoping she would let her off easy.

"Serena If you do not get your 18 year old but up her to this trash can you call a room there will be no dessert!!!"

Serena finally agreed with her mother and decided to go."Okay mom I'm coming!!!"

"Wow she didn't have to yell!!!" Serena said as she looked at her messy room. BeepBeep "

Yes! Saved by the communicator!" Serena smiled as she grabbed her communicator off the bed.

"What's up Lita?"

"Serena there is a huge monster down here at the docks."

Serena was shocked by the news. "A monster? I thought all the attacks were over" Serena said with confusion in her eyes.

"I did too but looks like they fooled us, so get down here quickly it's a pretty big one." Lita said tiredly.

"Okay I'm on my way." Serena said as she closed her communicator

1 hour later...

"We can't fight this monster by ourselves!" A wounded Raye said as she was dodging an attack from the slimy red ogre like monster. "

Where is Serena?"

"I don't know where she is Raye I called her and she should've been here by now". Lita said with exasperation in her voice. While getting ready for another attack Lita turned and saw a tired looking Serena coming towards them.

"There she is everybody I see her!" Lita quickly jumped from the monsters reach.

"Quick Serena use your magic!"

Serena nodded and screamed her attack, as the other scouts were looking very upset. The monster finally turned into dust.

"I'm glad that stupid thing is dead! -Wait-why are you guys looking at me like that?" Serena asked all of the scouts curiously.

"Serena how could you be late!!" Raye yelled with fire in her eyes as the other scouts just stared.

"I was-"

Raye quickly cut Serena off. "No excuses what kind of a leader are you?"

Serena looked at Raye with hurt in her eyes but decided to keep trying to explain, "Can you let me talk-"

"Enough of this, Serena the sailor scouts and Tuxedo mask and I have decided that you should take a break from being a scout." Raye said with a little calmness to her voice. (AN: Sorry Raye fans this is just temporary!)

Serena couldn't remain calm anymore she had to tell them what happened.  
"You can't do this I was fighting a monster that attacked me on my way here!!How could you expect me to be on time can't you see I am hurt! Someone has to believe me! You believe me don't you Amy? (Silence) Lita? (Silence) Mina? (Silence) I know you have to believe me Neptune and Uranus (silence yet again) Darien M-Muffin do you believe me?"

"Serena,.." Darien said softly "maybe you should just accept the fact-"

"I can't believe you all could betray me!! I thought you were my friends and Darien I thought you were my true love but I guess I was wrong"

Serena turned her back to them and tried not to cry "Well if that's the way you want it I'll leave"

Okay everybody that is it for the prologue please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Finally Leaving

Hi people it's me again did ya miss me? Wait don't answer that! Anyways I stick with the English names because to me the Japanese ones are too complicated and plus I don't know how to spell half of them . ! I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope it's better than the last. Enough with the chitchat on with the story!!!!

Disclaimer: I DONT WANNA SAY IT!!!!! Okay I'll say it sailor moon and all of its characters are not mine But Tara is mine and if you take her without permission I will find out and track you down and hurt you. DON'T TAKE MY MADE UP CHARACTERS!!!

Rating: PG-13

Love and Destiny: Chapter one

Serena's P.O.V

Serena sat on her bed after cleaning her room. "I have to get away from this pain but what can I do?" Something had drawn her attention, the acceptance letter to UCLA in Los Angeles. She had planned on telling her parents about the letter but they were to busy telling her to clean her room. "Well looks like I'm going to Los Angeles. I'm glad they gave me the money for tuition before I chose a college to go to, I guess I should write a letter to my family."

Dear mom, dad and Sammy,

Please don't worry about me I'll be fine. I have saved enough money to get to where I'm going. Don't bother looking for me because I'm old enough to make my own choices. I will return to you one day.

Love always,

Serena

"Well before I do anything I guess I should change my style."

She took down her meatballs and cut and curled so it flowed to her mid-back. She also changed into a blue jean skirt that had a hint of pink in it, a pink v-cut tank top and pink stiletto boots. AN: I had to update her look because bunnies on everything were not working!

She looked in the mirror and put on eye shadow, a light lip-gloss and earrings. "now I look like I'm 18" she smiled to herself Satisfied with her new look she backed away from the mirror and carefully placed the letter she had wrote to her parents on the dresser, gathered all of her money, packed her bags, and left quietly out of the house to get in the cab without waking her sleeping family.

AT THE AIRPORT

"Name please."

Ser- (oops I shouldn't say my real name)

"Miss?"

Serena thought for a minute. "Oh, I'm sorry my name is Serenity Johnson. I was looking for the next flight to Los Angeles?"

The woman looked up. "Los Angeles? Well that certainly is a long way to go Miss Johnson." The woman said as she looked back down to her computer. Serena studied the woman, she had black hair pulled in a ponytail and she seemed to be in her mid- thirties. Breaking the silence the woman finally said.

"May I have your ID please?" Serena carefully handed the woman her ID.

"Well Miss Johnson you are very lucky your flight leaves in 30 minutes."

Serena flashed a fake smile, took her ID back and said thank you and sat back down to wait. "Poor girl" the woman thought sadly. "She looks so heartbroken"

The words still echoed in her head (We think you should step down from being a scout) Tears started streaming silently down her face.

"What's wrong?"

Serena looked up and saw a girl who looked about the same age as Serena. She had caramel colored skin with chestnut eyes and sandy-brown hair down to her back and was kind of tall.

"Oh nothing" said Serena.

"Oh come on, people who are crying have to have something wrong with them."

Serena sighed the girl did have a point. "What's your name?" Serena asked trying to change the subject.

"My name is Tara but you can call me Tay, what's yours?"

"Serena" she said as she sighed. "Serena huh? Mind if I call you Rena for short?"

"No I don't mind".

(Flight 997 to Los Angeles) a voice echoed over the intercom.

"Oh that's my flight," said Serena as she was getting up.

"Really it's my flight too!!! We could sit by each other!!!!" Tara said happily.

"Finally a friend who hopefully won't think I'm irresponsible." Serena thought to herself. As she was getting in the plane she looked back one last time and whispered;

"Goodbye Tokyo".

(AN: insert sad goodbye music here)

Darien shot up in bed, "did he just here what he thought he did? No it can't be". Darien went back to bed making sure that he would have to see Serena and apologize first thing tomorrow.

Reye's Temple next day

"Raye I think we were way to hard on Serena last night-" said Amy. The rest of the scouts nodded.

"No she deserved it!!!!!!!" (AN: to all you Raye lovers she will change I promise!!!)

"RAYE CAN YOU LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE!!!!!" Raye and everybody stood with their mouths open they never expected this kind of outburst from Amy.

"Now as I was saying, we should go apologize I mean Serena can be a flake but nobody deserves to be yelled at that bad." Amy said a little calmer. Everyone quickly agreed for fear that if Amy exploded again her head might pop off!

At Serena's House

"Oh what a surprise!" Serena's mother Ilene said. "If you all are looking for Serena I was just about to go upstairs and get her you can join me if you like."

Everybody followed Serena's mother to Serena's room.

"Dear your friends are here to see you (no answer) Serena?(No answer) Okay Serena I'm coming in" Ilene opened the door and Gasped, Serena's room was so empty it looked as if no one had ever lived there.

"Ken, Sammy, come quickly Serena has disappeared!" Serena's father quickly came running upstairs to comfort a very upset Ilene while Sammy just looked on in shock.

"This is our entire fault," said Mina as her and the rest of the scouts and Darien walked out ...ashamed.

AAAANNNDDDD CUT!!!! WELL WHADDUYA YOU GUYS THINK!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! Bye! Arenee2006


	3. A new life

Hello all welcome to yet another chapter of Love and Destiny! I'm not gonna talk all day so on with the story! Please review!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon isn't mine right now but it will be one day! Muhahahaha! I'm just joking it will never be mine! But Tara is my character DO NOT TAKE HER!!!!!!

Love and Destiny: Chapter 2

By: Arenee2006

At the Los Angeles Airport

"Oh my god I can't believe we're finally here!!!!!" Screamed Tara as they walked out of the airport "I've missed it so much, isn't it beautiful Sere?"

"Well it sure is something I'm not used to". Serena said as she squinted because of the bright sun.

Serena and Tara had basically learned a lot about each other on the plane. Serena had learned that Tara was from Los Angeles but was in Tokyo visiting her father because he had some big job that had transferred him there. She also learned that Tara was an upcoming hip hop dancer and part time model and was already signed up to star in upcoming events. Serena only told Tara a few necessary things about herself.

"Are you planning on living in the dorm Serena?" Tara said as she tried to get the attention of a cab.

"Yeah but only for a little while, until I can afford an apartment."

"Well I have this really big apartment with 3 bedrooms all by myself why don't you live with me so we could be roommates?" Tara said happily.

Serena looked at Tara very strange when she asked her this.

"Don't worry I'm not one of those psycho roommates trying to kill you or anything!!!"

"I sure hope not!" Serena said as she was laughing I was just wondering why you would be so nice to me when you just met me" Serena said as they entered the cab.

"Well let's just say that something told me to trust you." Tara said with a suspicious smile as she closed the door.

Serena wondered if she could trust Tara because it seemed kind of weird for someone to be so nice to her, but she didn't feel any bad vibes from her so she decided to trust her.

"Well how bout it are you going to stay with me?" Tara asked Serena curiously.

"Sure Tay I'd love to stay with you"

The cab pulled up to a large apartment complex that seemed to be very fancy.

"That will be 20 dollars," The cab driver said.

Serena reached in her purse to pay the driver but Tara insisted that she pay for it.

"Wow this place is beautiful," Serena said as she stepped out of the cab

"If you think the outside is beautiful wait till you see the inside" Tara said as she stepped out of the cab.

Serena gasped as she walked in the apartment building; she had never seen any apartment building in Tokyo that was like this. The lobby of the apartment building had marble floors with chandeliers.

"Welcome back Miss Tara we missed you around here" A kind old man said as he stood by the door.

"Well it's good to be back Ronald." Tara said as she winked at him.

As Serena entered Tara's apartment she was shocked by all the beautiful paintings and white furniture inside the apartment.

"Wow this is so pretty!" Serena exclaimed as she set her bags down in the living room. "Thanks, your room is this way." Tara led Serena down a short hallway into her room.

"You know Rena We should go out tonight so I can show you around town" Tara said as she sat on her white leather couch.

"I don't think so Tay I'd rather just stay in tonight." Serena said with a sigh.

"Stay in? No way, we are going out tonight whether you like it or not!" Tara smiled happily to Serena.

"Look Rena I know that you're upset about something that happened in Tokyo, but I also had something happen to me and I learned that being upset about something doesn't make it any better so you have to brighten up."

Serena sighed Tara had a point she did have to get over the pain.

"Okay Tay just to humor you I will go." Tara smiled excited with the news.

"This is so great and I have the perfect guy for you!! Let's go!"

Serena grabbed her purse before Tara could drag her out of the door. "So this is my new life." Serena admitted to herself. "Well I guess this officially means hello Los Angeles! Goodbye Tokyo!"

Outside of Raye's temple

"Pluto? Come here please" Luna yelled into the darkness. Pluto gracefully appeared in front of Luna.

"Yes Luna, what is it?" The dark haired scout asked the very upset cat.

"Pluto how can we fight evil if we are missing our main scout? Serena could probably be hurt somewhere, Why would she just run off for no reason?" Luna whined to Pluto.

"Do not worry dear Luna Serena is okay and trust me she made the right choice by running away, also she did not run away for no reason." Luna was shocked by what Pluto said.

"What she did was not the right choice; we don't even have a full circle of scouts now that she's gone."

Pluto smiled "O Luna, we didn't even have a full circle before she left (AN: bet y'all didn't see that coming!) And I suggest you ask the scouts why she really ran away"

Luna's ruby eyes got wide "What do you mean-" before Luna could finish Pluto was gone.

"I hate it when she does that!" Luna said as she ran back inside the temple.

Mina was silently crying "Serena!!!" Why did you have to leave? When will we see you again?"

Lita was trying to comfort Mina, Darien was looking out the window in his own world, Raye was doing a fire reading, and Ami was trying to trace Serena's energy while Luna walked in.

"NOTHING!!! I CANT FIND ANYTHING!!!!" Screamed Raye. "Oh Serena if you only knew how sorry we are". Raye said as tears were escaping silently down her cheeks.

"Sorry for what?" Luna asked curiously. All of the scouts and Darien looked around at each other because they didn't know who would tell Luna.

"Well is somebody going to tell me what happened or do I have to claw all of your faces?"

After another long silence Lita finally spoke up.

"Well Luna Serena ran away because we told her we didn't want her to be a s-s- sailor scout a-anymore."

Luna looked at the scouts with unbelief in her eyes. "How could you say that to her?" The scouts looked ashamed of themselves

"Well Lu-" But before Lita could finish Luna cut her off. "I can't believe you all!! I will go look for her by myself! Then the next thing you know Luna left out of the temple.

YES ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!! dodges various objects" HEY WHO THREW THAT?!!

Well anyway thank you all for reading my story the next chapter should be out soon (hint: it will reveal the person behind the monster) REVIEWWWWWW!!!!!!!


	4. Girls night out

Hello all welcome to another chapter. I want to thank everybody that reviewed I really appreciate it! The part might have seemed to skip ahead a bit but you will get it sooner or later. Now enough with my talking on with the story!!!

Love and Destiny

Rating: PG-13

By: Arenee2006

Disclaimer: No Sailor Moon isn't mine but the story and the MADE UP CHARACTERS ARE! But Sailor Moon will be mine in my dreams MUHAHAHAHAHA!!

Arriving at the club

"Serena lets get ready to knock those guys off their feet!!!" Tara said as she stepped out of her silver Mercedes. "They won't be able to resist, I mean just look at us!"

Serena hair ran smoothly down to her waist in curls (AN: I hated that meatball style!!) she had on blue jean capri pants, and a white tank top, with matching flats.

Tara had on a light blue denim skirt that had little hint of brown, a brown blouse, and brown sandals. Her hair was curled and in a style on top of her head.

As they walked inside of the club Serena and Tara sat at a black table in a far corner. As they were sitting down Tara noticed her friend Nicole coming inside.

"Hey Nikki we're over here!" Tara screamed as her friend walked over to the table.

Serena studied Nicole closely; she had long black hair that matched her cappuccino complexion perfectly. Nikki had on black pants with a red sleeveless v-neck blouse with black and red high heel boots. (AN: Hehe I love describing clothes) Her hair was straight down her back.

"Okay Serena this is my friend Nicole but everyone calls her Nikki" Tara said as Nikki came to sit at the table with them.

"Hi Serena" Nikki said as she shook Serena's hand. Serena smiled at Nikki but she felt a strange energy about her just like she felt around Tara.

Downtown Los Angeles

"I'm so sorry Serena; I didn't know they were going to say that about you. Oh I wish I could have stopped them. How could they say such things? Oh I've got to go to her. I hope she doesn't think I made the scouts say that! I'm glad that Pluto teleported me to Los Angeles so I could find Serena" A cat in desperation said in gasped breaths as her four paws echoed on the concrete ground of the Los Angeles streets.

"I just feel so horrible; I hope she believes me so I can help awaken her and the other remaining scout's powers."

Club

"Hey Serena that guy with the brown hair is looking at you!" Tara said with a smile on her face.

"I'm not interested" Serena replied very nonchalant.

"O come on Serena you didn't even look at him, and he has some friends and we could all use some new boyfriends, plus they are all fine! Am I right Nikki?"

Nikki nodded yes with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm not interested" Serena replied nonchalantly once again.

"Come on girl, you know you want too and plus he is cute. It will be another step to get you happy again, please?" Tara said with false puppy dog eyes.

"I guess I'll talk to one of them." Serena said as she was staring down at the table.

"That's great because here they come!" Nikki said as she was looking at the three boys approaching the table.

Tokyo

"It has been a week sense we last saw Serena!" Serena's mother said as she was looking at a picture of Serena as she was sitting on her couch talking to Ami.

"Do you think that she's okay Ami?" Ami smiled at Serena's mother to reassure her.

"Don't worry Mrs. Tsukino I'm sure she is okay, I mean I know that Serena does get upset sometimes but I'm sure she would not do anything to put herself in danger."

Serena's mother sadly smiled at Ami.

"I guess you're right Ami maybe I should stop worrying about it so much and just hope that she will come back to us someday."

In a shadowy darkness

"Kiani Come here now!!" Yelled Queen Imperial with her evil red-black eyes raging. "Yes Queen Imperial?" Kiani said as she moved a piece of her light green hair out of her eye.

"Have you thought of a plan to bring those little long legged Barbie dolls down?" Kiani smiled mischievously.

"Yes my queen, it seems that they are rather weak without their leader named sailor moon-"

Imperial glared at Kiani because she was getting impatient. "I know that can you get to the point!!"

"Y-yes my queen I will be attacking the scouts a little but the major attack won't come until the Annual Lovers Ball all those humans go to" (AN: Corny name I know but give me a break!)

"Kiani, why you are waiting so long for a major attack? I want them dead as soon as possible!!"

"I know my queen but if we wait it would take them by surprise and they would be much weaker."

"That is a lovely idea Kiani and while you are at it, when you attack why don't you have a misanthrope kill the "excess" humans that are in the way, Queen Imperial said while swinging her staff.

"I will not fail you"

"Make sure you don't because if you do… I will kill you" Imperial said with a deadly expression on her face.

"T-Thank you my Queen." Then in a burst of light Kiani disappeared.

"Neo-Queen Serenity and the Sailor Scouts will die and Darien you will finally be mine" Imperial said into the darkness as she began to smile evilly.

Ooh trouble is approaching! What do you think will happen to the scouts in the next chapter? Will Serena decide to come back for the ball? Is Darien going to the ball with someone else sense Serena Isn't there? Will Serena find a new boyfriend while she is away? Also for those of you who don't know a misanthrope is something that hates or distrusts mankind. Please let me know what you think of my story and if I should continue to write. REVIEW!!!!!

(In an announcer voice) ahem STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF LOVE AND DESTINY!


	5. Moving on

Hey everyone thanks for reading my story! Sorry it took so long to write but I have had so much stuff to do and not to mention writers block. lol. I would like to thank the people that have been reading and reviewing my story. I hope you all like this chapter!

Disclaimer: No I do not own sailor moon, but the made up characters in the story are mine!

Love and Destiny:

By: LeyLey

Tara stood up to greet her old friend Jason. "Hey Jay! I didn't realize it was you!" Tara gave Jason a big hug.

"Hey T, what's been going on with you?" Serena studied Jason; she thought he was cute with his brown hair and blue eyes.

"Nothing much just the same old stuff" Tara looked at Sereana and saw how she was staring at Jason.

"Jay this is my friend Serena and she thinks you're cute."

Serena gasped. "You did not just say that Tay! This is my first time seeing him!"

Tara smiled. "Yes I did just say that and you cannot tell me he isn't cute!" Serena just sat quietly blushing because she didn't know what to say.

"See I told you she thinks you're cute she's speechless, anyways this is my other friend Nikki. Nikki quietly said hi.

"Tay you'll never change, it's nice to meet you Serena and Nikki, and these are my two friends Marc and Dontay." Jason said as he grabbed a seat beside Serena. "

You don't have to introduce us Jay; I think were old enough to do that ourselves." Marc said as he got a chair to sit by Nikki.

"Some people never learn" Dontay said as he took a seat by Tara. 

Luna

"Where am I?" Luna said as she was standing outside of a large apartment complex. As Luna was about to walk further she felt a pair of little hands grab her. Luna almost scratched whoever it was, but she heard a child's voice and it made her stop.

"Look mommy a kitty! Can we keep it?" A little girl with curly black hair said as she was rubbing Luna. Luna was shocked by how the little girl just grabbed her like that.

"No Brittany you can't keep it, we don't need a pet right now." The little girl's eyes began to well up with tears.

"But Mommy you promised me we would get a pet for my birthday." The mother looked at Luna suspiciously.

"Brittany you said you wanted a dog, now you want a cat?"

Brittany smiled a wide crest smile.

"Yes I want this one!"

"You just picked up off the street who knows where it has been!" The little girl began to sob silently.

"Okay Brit-Brit I'll get you the cat but not after we take it to the vet first!" Luna frowned she did not like pet doctors especially when she was going to one. She could tell that it was going to be a long day.

Serena

"So Serena, where are you from?" Serena smiled, she kinda liked Jason they had been talking for a while.

"Well I'm from Japan. Where are you from?"

"I was born in Tokyo and I stayed there till I was 5 then my family moved here."

"Oh so I guess you and I have something in common were both from Japan." Serena knew how dorky that sounded but she wasn't on top of her flirting game like she used to be.

"Yeah we sure are, crazy world huh?"

"Yeah sure is." Serena started to get shy; she hadn't talk to another guy besides Darien in a while.

"So Serena, do you have a boyfriend?" Serena was taken aback by how blunt he was, but she wasn't going to waste any time since she liked him.

Serena hesitated as a tear threatened to fall. "Um..Well no not anymore"

"Well I was just wondering because I think you are really beautiful."

"Well you are not too bad yourself!" Serena smiled flirtatiously to Jason. Now she was back on top of her game.

"I like you, you're beautiful and you seem like someone I could have a future with."

"Well that really sweet of you." She started to blush. But her heart still yearned for Darien.

"So do you think maybe we could get to know each other better?"

"Um…well okay I guess it couldn't hurt to have a new friend." Jason gave serena his number since she didn't have a number yet.. Serena didn't know if what she was doing was right but at that moment she didn't care. She knew she was acting out of character but it was time for a change.

"There you guys are I've been looking all over for you!" Tara said as she burst through the door of the secluded area that Jason and Serena were in.

"Well then we succeeded because we didn't want you to find us!"

"Haha Jason! Sere you ready to go?"

"Yeah Tay I'm ready!" Serena gave Jason a hug and her and the rest of the girls left to go back to Tara's apartment.

After the café Serena, Tara, and Nikki decided to go over to Tara's house and have a sleepover.

"So Rena did you have fun?" Tara said while munching on a huge slice of pizza.

"Yeah it was something new thank you."

Serena smiled at Tara but she was really kind of missing the way her and the scouts used to pig out all night and eat pizza and talk about boys it almost made her cry but she held the tears away.

"I had a great time Marc is so fine! Damn that boy is sexy!"

Nikki started making starry eyes because she could just picture his tall dark, muscular, frame. Tara just sat and laughed and threw a pillow at her to snap her back in reality.

"What about Jay, Serena do you like him?"

Nikki threw some popcorn at Tara. "Stop being so nosy Tay! If she wants to keep her obvious attraction to him a secret than that is fine".

"That was your way of helping me Nikki?" Serena sighed "He's very cute but as much as I hate to admit it I'm still in love with someone else.."

Nikki and Tay both looked wide eyed at Serena.

"Really who?" Tara asked sitting closer to Serena.

"Well he-I-I think I'm going to sleep now-s- see you guys in the morning."

Serena quickly ran into her room and closed the door and fell on the bed.

"How could my friends and my true love do this to me" As much as she'd been holding it back all day she finally cried.


	6. Trying to stay in focus

Hello everyone this is another chapter. I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing my story! I really appreciate it please keep them coming! Anyway sorry that it took so long to put up but I have been kind of busy! Anyway on with the story!

Love and Destiny: Staying in focus

Disclaimer: No I do not own Sailor Moon, if I did I would be laying in a pile of money and sexy guys would be feeding me strawberries and Sailor Moon would still be on T.V.

Serena woke up the next morning staring at the wall. She cried half the night and when she did finally go to sleep memories of the sailor scouts and Darien haunted her. She rolled over and stared at the clock:

'6:00 a.m.'

Sighing she decided to get up and get ready for class. When she got in the bathroom she looked into the mirror. Her eyes were red from lack of sleep and her hair was matted all over her head.

"I definitely have to do something about this."

She jumped in the shower and washed her hair. For an outfit, she decided to wear a black and pink top, with black capri pants, and pink stilettos. She let her hair fall loosely around her back in curls and applied light make up and was on her way out of the door. She noticed that Tara and Nikki were still asleep in their rooms, since it was still early she decided to take a walk to clear her mind.

Tokyo

The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were having another scout meeting still trying to locate Serena.

"I just don't understand why we can't track her energy at all. Wherever she is she does not want to be found." Ami was strategically going through her computer.

"Can you blame her? Look at the way we treated her! Why would she want us to find her?" Emotions were getting the better of Mina she was becoming very on edge lately.

"Mina calm down, well figure something out. Has anyone seen Luna since the argument?" Lita looked around the room curiosly.

"No I haven't seen her Lita, she said she was going to find Serena herself lets just hope she succeeds." Ami looked down and sighed.

"Mommy I'm so happy I have a kitty! I'm gonna name her Miss. MooMoo and give her lots of love!"

"_Miss MooMoo?What kind of name is that for a cat? She acts like I'm a cow! Oh this is going to be a long day…" _

Luna had to make sure she kept her thoughts silent because they didn't need to know that she could talk.

The innocent little girl carried Luna in her arms as they were going to the vet.

"Bri you can do whatever you want with the cat as long as she gets checked out and we have to make sure she doesn't have any little kitties.

"_No little kitties? What about Diana? I have to get away from these crazy people lets see I just have to come up with a plan…"_

"But mommy I want Miss MooMoo to have little kitties!" The little girl began to whine.

"No Brittany we have enough mouths to feed as it is!"

"Mommy I want little kitties!" In her fit of anger the child let go of Luna and Luna took that opportunity and ran away from them as quickly as she could and set out on her mission to find Serena.

"Hey there Beautiful."

Serena turned around and saw Jayson smiling at her.She wasn't in a very good mood but she decided to try and be nice and she had to admit that the man looked good.

"Hey Jayson"

"Where is that lovely smile you have?"

Serena felt a blush creep on her cheeks.

"Well I didn't have a good sleep last night."

Jayson moved toward Serena and grabbed her hand.

"How about we take a walk and you can tell me all about it?"

Even though his intentions meant well Serena just wasn't ready to open up to anyone.

"Thanks for the offer Jay but I have a lot of things to do maybe we can catch up another time."

She took one last look at him and hurried away even though she didn't really know where she was going.

"One day you will be my angel beautiful."

Jayson walked away with his head held high about the future he planned to have with Serena.

Serena walked away from Jayson confused about her emotions and what steps she planned to take with her life.

Sorry this chapter was so short but I'm still trying to figure out which way I want to go with this. Keep reviewing and I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	7. A New Serena

Hey everyone welcome to another chapter

Hey everyone welcome to another chapter! Sorry it took so long to update but I am a nursing major and I also work two jobs. So I have been extra busy but I will try to update more. Please REVIEW!

As Serena walked in a daze she saw two dark haired girls run past her in a hurry. As if on cue Tara and Nicole looked back at her and grabbed her and they continued their run to class.

"I'm happy we all at least have one class together." Tara said as she was trying to catch her breath.

"I am to but does it have to be so early?" Nikki Yawned with every word she said.

"It's an elective Nik 'The Art of Dance' Come on it can't be that hard. Right Sere?" Tara looked at Serena with concern. "Sere? Hello? Anybody home?"

"What? Oh Sorry Tay I was kinda spaced out. What did you say?"

"It's not important girl we're here now even though we are extra late."

As the three women walked into the spacious classroom late, all eyes were on them (AN: Don't you hate when that happens?)

"What are they looking at? Do they want me to do a damn runway walk?" Nikki glared at all the students evilly.

"Aww is little Nikki grouchy cause she's sleepy? Do you need some milk?" Tara showed fake concern while laughing at her.

"Tara I swear I am gonna-"

Serena laughed quietly to herself, Tara and Nikki really reminded her of the way she used to argue with Rei.

"You two are so silly, let's take a seat in the back."

Just as the three of them took a seat, a petite dark woman with fair skin and dark curly hair walked into the room.

"Good morning everyone I am your professor Mrs. Alana Maxwell. It is nice to meet you all. I will first start off by telling you a little bit about me and the expectations of this class. You all should already know that this class is called 'The Art of Dance' so you will be studying the history of the different dance styles-"

Several groans and moans and were heard throughout the room.

Mrs. Maxwell cleared her throat. "However, you all will also be dancing, so from this day forward class will be held in the dance studio down the hall. So please come prepared in the appropriate dance attire…"

"Who in the hell wants to dance at eight in the morning?"

"Shh Nikki she might hear you!" Tara threw a paper ball at her to shut her up.

"So students why don't we go around the room and you all can tell me a little bit about yourselves, like where you are from and your major. Why don't we start with the chatterboxes in the back of the room?"

Tara and Nicole blushed with embarrassment.

"Okay um I'll start my name is Tara and I'm originally from Atlanta, Georgia but my family moved to Los Angeles a few years ago because of business. My major is Fashion Design."

"I guess I will go next my name is Nicole I was born in Brazil but my family moved to Los Angeles when I was three. My major is Mass Communications with a focus in journalism."

"Nice to meet you Tara and Nicole, Who's next? How about the young lady beside Nicole?"

Serena gulped nervously she hated all these eyes on her she was beginning to feel sick.

"Umm I- My Name is Serena I'm from Tokyo, Japan-"

Serena couldn't finish, she felt the sudden urge to throw up. Without another word she ran out of the class to the nearest restroom.

* * *

Tokyo:

Things were getting so hard for Darien that he couldn't concentrate. Serena had been gone only for a few weeks but it felt like years. He was so used to seeing his little bunny everyday that the time apart was slowly killing his heart. He tried his best to connect to her through their soul bond but it was as if she didn't even exist. He could tell that she cut him off purposely, but how could he blame her when he hurt her so badly? He got up and grabbed the pillow that she always slept on it still smelled just like her, a sweet vanilla scent. He always couldn't get enough of her body when she wore that fragrance. He missed her so much.

"Serena, My love, please come home to me."

* * *

Tara and Nikki grabbed all of their things and followed Serena to the bathroom to check on her. When they entered Serena was hunched over the sink washing her face.

"Hey Sere are you okay?"

Serena dabbed at her eyes with a paper towel.

"Yeah I'm okay I suppose; I have been feeling a little sick lately."

"You probably just need to lie down. Do you think you can make it through the rest of the day?"

"I will be fine I probably just need to eat something."

Nikki glanced at her watch.

"Well this class is over, I have a break for an hour so we could go to the cafeteria and see what concoctions they have for us today."

The only response that was heard was the sound of Serena's stomach growling.

"It sounds like a great idea for you Sere, I would love to join you ladies but I have a class like… right now. Later girlies!"

With a simple wave of the hand Tara left the bathroom.

"Okay Sere you ready to go?"

Before Nikki could blink Serena was in a stall throwing up again. She ran in to hold her hair back.

Serena and Nikki finally emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later and were on their way to the cafeteria.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were pregnant."

Serena looked at Nicole seriously for a second then just changed her expression into a genuine smile.

"Don't be silly Nikki, If I was pregnant I would know and besides I- Ooh look food!"

Serena dashed across the cafeteria to something that looked like it was attempting to be pizza. She greedily placed four slices on her plate and then moved on to something that might have been spaghetti. As she was turning around to head to the imitation salad bar she bumped into Jayson.

"Hey there beautiful." He gave her his signature cocky smile.

Serena blushed at the compliment and started to respond, but then she realized that she had half a slice of pizza stuffed in her mouth. She tried to swallow quickly but ended up choking. As she was coughing he gently patted her back and she finally swallowed. Nikki saw the whole thing and was laughing hysterically.

"Haha Woo! Thanks for the entertainment. Can I get a replay?"

Serena glared at Nikki, and she just responded with this weird smirk on her face and a wink.

"Jay I have to go to class, won't you be a dear and look after Serena so she doesn't swallow her tray?"

At this point Serena was shooting daggers at Nicole but she couldn't help but laugh.

"I think I can manage that." Jayson smiled at Serena.

"Okay you two have fun, and Serena remember to take one bite at a time. Adios!"

Nikki hurried away before Serena's glares actually ended up harming her.

"So beautiful are you ready to take a seat?"

Serena stopped and looked at her tray and realized that she had three plates of food, and blushed from embarrassment. Jayson saw this and smiled.

"Don't worry I love a woman that can eat, because I love to cook."

Serena heart swooned; she couldn't believe this handsome man just said he liked to cook. Where had he been all of her life?

"Sere?"

Jayson cleared his throat and it snapped her back to reality, she didn't realize she was staring.

"Oh sorry Jay lets take seat in the corner."

Jayson and Serena headed towards a table for two away from the crowd of students. As Serena dug into her food, she noticed Jayson staring at her.

"What's wrong?"

Serena stared at Jayson wide eyed with crumbs on her mouth.

"Nothings wrong just trying to figure you out, you seem so mysterious like you are from outer space or something."

Serena wiped her mouth and looked away so he couldn't see her eyes. He had no idea how right he was.

"Haha I'm just joking, but if you were an alien you are the finest one I have ever seen."

Jayson eyes danced mischievously and Serena couldn't help but let her wall down and smile.

"So Ms. Beautiful, when are you going to let me take you out on a date?"

"A date like a real date?"

Jayson smiled at Serena.

"Yes a real date, if you want it to be. So how about after all of your classes I take you to dinner?"

Serena's face turned completely red. She did want a chance to go out and try to forget Darien but her heart still belonged to him, but she knew that it was time to be a new Serena.

"So how about it beautiful?"

Serena ignored the voices in the back of her mind and took the first step in becoming a new person.

"Yes Jayson I would love to go to dinner with you."

THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER!! What do you guys think? Please Review! I know I'm leaving you guys with a lot questions but they will be answered with time!! Also if anyone wants to give me ideas on what they should do for their date or anything else I will gladly take them. REVIEWWW!!


End file.
